the presance
by jebi-chan
Summary: what is the presance? who's the killer? legolas with a death sentance? found out what happens
1. Default Chapter

o.k my second fic..........o.k............um o.k about the fic well its horror and that's all I'm saying you'll have to read it wont you?........its gonna have a load of cliff hangers (hee hee)  
  
disclaimers: not mine blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda etc k? ^_^ 


	2. the presance

"The presence"  
  
For disclaimer see chapter one  
  
Legolas sensed danger; he felt it, everywhere, sometimes weak, sometimes strong but always there. But it didn't feel like an army or cave troll, it was something he hadn't felt before so didn't recognise it. It was something new. He had confided in some of his closest friends, Aragorn was comforting but Legolas knew he didn't believe him, Gimli didn't believe him and didn't bother hiding it, and Elrond was thoughtful and said nothing and Haldir was sceptic. (A/N happy now Michi?) So Legolas felt alone.  
  
The thing Legolas noticed about the danger he sensed was that it never moved by day only t night which made Legolas think it was an orc or Gollom don't be rediculus Legolas he told himself, orcs travel in groups and Gollom dead, so what is it?  
  
So to satisfy his curiosity he went looking for it but whenever he drew close he would sense it elsewhere which puzzled him because it would jump to another location, which unnerved him he was starting to feel afraid which for Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood was something that had never happened before.  
  
Legolas knew there was only one of them, and he wasn't going to let "the presence" which he called it, see him scared, so he started avoiding it, whenever he felt it he would run from it, whatever he was doing (A/N: don't be disgusting it didn't involve sex o.k?)  
  
Then he found it, from where he was standing it looked like a pile of leaves but it was stained with blood down one side. Legolas moved over to it to get a better look at it and brushed off the leaves and found it to be a corpse, he finished brushing the leaves off and turned the body over, he gasped and moved back putting his hand to his mouth whispering the name Alakfalath, for Legolas knew this corpse it was an elf he knew he was a distant friend and he was shocked at finding it, his expression changed to sombre, he said a prayer that the spirit would fly as state as his arrows to the side of valor, he then picked up the body of his friend silently cursing the presence for he knew in his heart it was that which killed his friend.  
  
He walked and didn't stop until he was in front of the Lord Elrond, he placed the body of his friend at Elrond's feet and knelt with his head down and told Elrond that he had found him on the high pass covered in leaves, Elrond gave him leave and Legolas left Alakfalath with Elrond and made his way to his chamber and couldn't help but think that his friends death was done purposely to spite him and was left for him to find and cursed "the presence" silently again.  
  
The next day Legolas was summoned to the Lord Elrond and was told he had found Alakfalath's body completely bloodless and two puncture wounds in his neck and there was no other explanation for his death.  
  
Over the weeks that followed Legolas found more corpses he knew them all, Nilcoireion, Rinregion, Enednedlorion the elves and Nori, bain sarin the dwarfs to name but a few, every time he found one he would bring it Elrond who each time bid him leave and called him back the next day to tell him he had found the same puncture wounds on either the neck (usually on the elves) or the wrist (usually on the dwarfs)  
  
It was always Legolas who found the bodies, which made the people around him suspicious and was finally accused of the murders and stood trial at a council and was found guilty on 17 counts of murder and had the sentence of death. While he awaited his execution he was held in the dungeon where he had a visitor, but this visitor didn't come threw the door like the others but the window he didn't hear him come in but sensed him and when he turned around he came face to face with the killer.  
  
Well end of chapter one folks if you like it review and if you don't review flames feed my cats so flame if you must it keeps my cat healthy. 


	3. the presance part two

Legolas felt the danger emanating off him, but then felt it vanish and be replaced with trust and love. The presence then said two words: trust me. He then grabbed Legolas around his waist, pulled the bars off the window and jumped out carrying Legolas. He ran with such speed faster then Legolas had ever known, he clung to the presence for dear life. The presence then stopped and set Legolas on his feet. Legolas knew he was miles from anyone or anywhere, he felt the presence had made sure of that. Legolas glanced at the figure who was standing on a rock looking off into the distance. He then without turning said you can run and die or listen to what I have to say. Legolas stayed, not because he was afraid to die but because he was curious. The presence told him that he was a vampire, it meant blood drinker, he needed blood to survive, and he had been looking for a companion and had watched a number of elves but had liked Legolas most, his attitude to life. He couldn't go back to Rivendell with his death sentence, or Mirkwood because news of his sentence had already reached them there; his father had disowned him, or be seen by any of his friends. Legolas was frozen to the spot but took in and understood every word the vampire had spoken, he couldn't go back, so what option did he have? The vampire had made it seem like there was more so Legolas stayed silent. The vampire turned around to face Legolas and said I can offer you a way out, he was the one that had killed those people to find, I was hoping you would get a death sentence, it would be easier that way. Legolas was holding back from yelling at the vampire and was boiling over with silent rage. The vampire noticed this and said what would you rather? An eternal life worth nothing? Or the life I can offer? Legolas couldn't hold it any longer and shouted at the vampire saying how do you know my life would be pointless? How do you know nothing will happen? The vampire held up his hand for silence, the vampire then went on to explain that he had the ability to see into the future and if he had left him he would die knowing that his life was wasted, in fact he would commit suicide in precisely 265 years. Legolas calmed down and asked calmly: what are you going to do with me now I have a death sentence and can't go back? The vampire replied that he would give him a choice, he could kill him now, or give you the dark gift, bring you to my world. Legolas stood for a long time thinking and didn't notice the pale taint to the sky line before replying that he needed more time to think, could he come back at noon? The vampire replied I give you until sundown turned around and disappeared leaving Legolas to himself to watch the dawn. 


	4. the presance part three

Legolas had not moved, he had watched the sunrise from beginning to end he had a feeling it would be the last time he saw it, he didn't know what mad him think that, but the feeling was there. He thought of all the vampire had said, "the dark gift" what did it mean? The dark gift, if he was given it, what was the catch? The catch was there somewhere. The vampire had said he had killed those people, but they were found bloodless, then his mind went back to the conversation, he repeated the words blood drinker, needed blood to survive. Then it dawned on Legolas he had to kill without reason other then to keep himself alive. Legolas was in a panic he couldn't kill that's when he decided to run. He ran for hours, using a break neck speed he was exhausted, he couldn't breathe and his hart was pounding and his muscles were screaming for him to let up. Legolas knew where he was going, he was headed to the caves of the dwarfs, he was well known so he would be granted admission without quibble and the dwarfs had nothing to do with the outside world so wouldn't know of his death sentence. But he also knew it would take him 3 days to get there on foot, even at this pace. His legs gave way under him without warning and he collapsed. he couldn't breathe and he tried to stand. when he got to his feet he was sick from exhaustion, his body screamed for sleep but Legolas knew he had to keep going, but he had left a marker for the vampire to find him so he kicked leaves and soil over the mess he had made and carried on at a ground eating trot. Come evening Legolas was far from where he had started and realised that he hadn't eaten for over 24 hours and was quite hungry, he scanned the area around him but found nothing. Legolas gave up and decided it was probably safer for him to be above ground so asked the nearest tree if he could sleep in its branches. As soon as the tree gave its permission, Legolas scaled the tree until he could see nothing of the floor and watched the sunset before falling asleep. After a few hours Legolas awoke feeling the presence of the vampire and felt his panic set in, he heard the vampires voice above him exclaim so you thought you could run? The vampire was on him instantly, he bit into legolas' neck and legolas let out a yelp. They were both knocked off the tree and they fell and hit the ground hard but the vampire kept on drinking as if nothing had happened, legolas had his eyes closed and his teeth gritted in pain to him it seemed an eternity that the vampire drunk from him. The vampire finally stopped and got up and said what is your choice then legolas? Death, or a life with me? Legolas was panting and drew his hand up to touch the wound the vampire had made and when he drew his hand away and looked at it he saw it was covered in blood. He said he wanted to die just walk away and leave me to die I don't want this. The vampire started towards legolas and said, so I worked so hard for you to say just walk away, thanks for killing my friends, but I don't want to know? I don't think so. The vampire bit down into legolas, drinking to the point of death and then drawing up and telling legolas to stay focused keep your eyes open and drink from me legolas just whispered a hoarse no. The vampire just replied we shall see and bit into his wrist and placed it on legolas' mouth. legolas tried to resist but he was too weak to move and as soon as the vampires blood touched his lips he couldn't resist the hot blood. as soon as he could move he clamped his hands onto the vampires wrist and pulled on the blood trying to get as much as possible. The vampire started to show sighs of pain and pulled his wrist free legolas lunged at the vampire trying to get more of the sweet hot blood but the vampire moved so swiftly up the tree to avoid legolas and announced I thought you didn't want it legolas? 


	5. the presance part four

Did I have much if a choice? Said Legolas, yes, I gave you the choice an. the vampire was cut off when Legolas let out a yelp and rolled over clutching his stomach. Problem Legolas? Pain.hurts.what's going on? Legolas managed to gasp out. Your body's dying Legolas, so you will become a vampire. Was the reply. NO I DON'T WANT TO, MAKE IT STOP. Screamed Legolas. I cant Legolas there is nothing I can do. Said the vampire. By now Legolas was on his back panting, in obvious agony. The then stopped breathing and lay still while the puncture wounds in his neck healed and his fangs grew. The vampire moved over to Legolas and offered him his hand. Come on Legolas; let me show you my world, he said. Legolas just stared at him in disgust, but took his hand and got up. What have you done? He said to the vampire. The vampire just replied that he hadn't introduced himself yet, his name was Belegfennas Legolas gasped at this and said that it was an elfish name. Yes it is he said, and I am not proud of what has happened to both you or me but neither of us have a choice in what has happened. Maybe said Legolas but I can help you, with that Legolas lunged forward at the vampire and put his dagger through the vampires neck and fled not knowing of the danger only hours ahead. 


	6. the presance part five

Legolas ran, he was aware of the fact he was running at a speed he had never run, the trees were a blur around him, he didn't know what he was going to do now, he knew he was capable of killing more then he had been able to before, and had to, to stay alive, but Legolas was more then the typical elf, he had more then the fair share of love for the living things around him, he couldn't kill, even though he had no regret for the death he had caused to the elf the was leaving behind him as he ran, then he stopped abruptly more abruptly then he was previously able, and realised that he had run for hours, and wasn't even breathing hard, he was confused, he saw torches ahead of him, he had inadvertently run to the dwarves, he had covered three days travel in a matter of 2 hours and wasn't even tired , This isn't right he muttered to himself, I have travelled with a speed no creature has, with the stamina no creature has, what has happened to me beyond what that fiend has told me? Then he made a decision, I cant go to them, I will endanger lives, I will come back to them I a few days when I know more about myself, and walked back into the trees. He was aware dawn was only half an hour away as the sky was growing lighter. Then to his horror and confusion he saw the familiar figure of the vampire in front of him I thought I killed you, he said to the vampire how did you survive? It will take more then that Legolas, you have a lot to learn, Belegfennas replied lets start with lesson one, hide Hide? What do you mean, Legolas said sounding confused, hide, you see that Belegfennas pointing to where the sun would soon appear, that will be the death of you, then leave me to die, you have no realisation to your powers do you? Let me help you, please? He held out his hand to Legolas for acceptance, Legolas looked confused and frightened, then just let me help you get tomorrow and I will keep no secrets from you, I will tell you everything, he grabbed legolas' arm and led him to a clearing where there was a hole cut into the ground, by now the vampire was frantic, he knew how close the dawn was, he threw legolas into the hole and jumped in himself and began scraping the earth from the sides over him and legolas, but it was too late the sun showed its top over the horizon and begun to burn the pair 


	7. the presance part six

Again the books and characters don't belong to me and I appologise for the late post

How they had survived Legolas didn't know, Legolas remembered his eyes face and hands being burned black, he opened his eyes and tried to move, but the mud around him was packed tight, the pain he had felt when he was burning had faded to a slight tingle. Legolas felt that Belegfennas was still asleep so started to dig for the surface.

When he reached the surface he took several deep breaths and stretched, he looked at his hands which had turned black the previous morning were now a dark bronze like that of a ranger. "Well it looks like I can learn fast myself so why do I need that other? I don't need to know his stories, his secrets!. But then again I would have died, but then again will he leave me alone now I've been made his companion?" he looked at the sky which was still red with the setting sun

Legolas then heard shouting in the distance and turned with such speed he nearly fell "looks like I need to get used to this new speed" he saw torches in the distance and heard the light step only elves possess, Legolas cursed under his breath, Belegfennas appeared at his side "looks like Elrond has sent out a search party for you, they travel fast those elves don't they?"

"if you tell me your stories, all I need to know to survive, will you let me go?" said Legolas without turning to look at him "like I said Legolas, I'm lonely, I made you for company" Legolas now turned to face him "but I cannot stand to look at you, how can you think that I could love you?"

"The elves are getting close, we must move on" the vampire said changing the subject, "we must move on to somewhere where we will be left alone" as much as I hate the place, I feel we have no choice, moria has been empty since the downfall of Sauron we can hide there" "then show me the way" said Belegfennas


End file.
